My Destiny My Life My World
by pencil dan tinta of begin
Summary: Aku hidup didunia yang fana, dan hanya dua pilihan didunia ini yaitu membunuh atau dibunuh, lalu aku menambahkan menjadi tiga pilihan yaitu membunuh, dibunuh, dan melindungi. Yah melindungi teman teman ku yang berharga.


Prolog

My destiny My life My world

Diclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

High Shcool DxD © Ichiei Shibumi

Genre : Adventure, Humor (garing, angus, angkat, gosong)

Rated : M

Pair: Sasuke X ? (Single, poligami, atau harem)

Summary:

Aku hidup didunia yang fana, dan hanya dua pilihan didunia ini yaitu membunuh atau dibunuh, lalu aku menambahkan menjadi tiga pilihan yaitu membunuh, dibunuh, dan melindungi. Yah melindungi teman teman ku yang berharga.

* * *

:v

:v

:v

:v

Kata orang ada tiga cara untuk bahagia yaitu, dengan keluarga, dengan cinta, dan dengan sahabat/teman tapi semua itu musnah seperti abu yang ditiup angin, keluarga ku dibunuh oleh makhluk yang tak ku ketahui, cinta tak pernah ku miliki, satu satu nya teman yang aku miliki pindah entah kemana tapi aku yakin semua itu pasti ada yang lebih menderita dari ku.

Dan disini lah aku berada di rumah yang hanya ada aku seorang, dan diantara kalian pasti bertanya tanya bagaimana aku memenuhi kebutuhanku yang pasti dengan bekerja paruh waktu .

Aku bersekolah di Osaka high school tapi karena pertukaran pelajar. Aku akan pindah ke Kuoh beberapa hari lagi tapi aku akan berkunjung ke rumah ini sesekali untuk mengenang yang pernah terjadi disini.

:v beberapa hari kemudian :vSaat ini aku berada di rumah yang berada di kuoh yang diberikan oleh pihak sekolah ku yang dulu untuk ku tinggal tapi karena ini hari minggu aku lebih baik berjalan jalan di sekitar taman.

"Hah sejuknya ini lebih baik dari pada di rumah"itulah yang aku ucapkan ketika ada angin sepoi sepoi yang menerpa tubuhku dan ketika aku di taman banyak sekali yang pacaran.

"Mentang mentang ada jomblo disini seenak nya bermesraan aduh pedih banget mata ini"itulah yang aku kata kan ketika melihat banyak sekali yang pacaran, hey jangan melihat aku begitu begini begini di osaka banyak cewek yang naksir aku tapi aku tolak karena makan sendiri aja susah apalagi ngasih makan anak orang.

Dan ketika hari menjelang sore aku melihat dua orang yang seumuran dengan ku dan tiba tiba sang cewek yang aku perkirakan pacarnya tiba tiba sang pacar membuat tongkat berwarna merah lalu mengarahkan tombak tersebut ke pemuda tersebut.

Karena reflek aku menabrakkan diri ke pemuda tersebut tapi lain cerita kalau aku mendorongnya, kalau aku mendorongnya otomatis aku yang terkena tombak tersebut.

Lalu aku mengambil pedang yang selalu aku bawa di balik celana untuk berjaga jaga kalau aku dalam bahaya seperti yang ku alami sekarang.

Dan aku menarik pedangku dari sarungnya untungnya aku sudah berlatih pedang sejak kecil sampai sekarang aku pun masih berlatih lalu aku melihat baju sang cewek itu sangat minim sekali apakah orang tuanya sangat miskin sampai pake BH sama semvak doang.

"Cih siapa kau manusia rendahan"ucapan tuh cewek seakan bukan manusia aja lalu aku mengatakan "memangnya kau bukan manusia apa ? Dan orang tua mu gak pernah apa ngasih baju yang layak " aku mengatakan begitu karena melihat itu membuat siksaan batin kalau tidak mimisan.

"Hahahahaha aku memang bukan manusia tapi malaikat jatuh"yah itu lah yang ku dengar dari dia aku berusaha untuk tidak tertawa mana ada malaikat jatuh memangnya disurga lagi di pel terus kepleset gitu.

"Hahahaha kau malaikat jatuh disurga memang nya lagi dipel terus kau ke pleset terus jatuh makanya jadi malaikat jatuh"aku langsung mengeluarkan apa yang ada dipikiranku lalu aku melihat pemuda yang aku selamatkan terlihat di sedang shock berat karena pacarnya ingin membunuhnya.

Lalu abis basa basi aku langsung menyerangnya dengan pedangku dan dia menahannya dengan sayap yang berwarna hitam, yah sayap mana ada manusia ada sayap yang ku tahu hanya burung yang mempunyai sayap apa dia manusia hybrid yah sama burung apakah bapaknya burung emaknya manusia, atau ibunya burung bapaknya manusia, atau enggak apakah dia kabur dari fasilitas penelitian rahasia entahlah nanti kan kucari di internet tentang makhluk yang bernama malaikat jatuh itu.

Setelah dia menahan serangan pedang ku dia kembali membuat tombak yang lebih besar dari pada yang tadi lalu ia melemparkan tombak tersebut ke arahku dan aku tentu saja menghindar kearah samping kanan.

Lalu aku kembali mengayunkan pedangku kearah pinggangnya dan ditahan oleh sayap yang menyebalkan itu seakan tak bisa ditembus tapi dia menghilang dilingkaran yang aku tidak tahu apa itu.

Sebelum menghilang dilingkaran sempat berkata "kita akan berjumpa lagi manusia rendahan dan kau Issei-kun semoga kita bertemu lagi" itulah yang ia katakan lalu aku menatap pemuda yang aku simpulkan yang bernama Issei lalu aku berkata "nama mu Issei kan bangunlah jangan shock begitu bangunlah" aku pun mengulurkan tanganku dan ia menerima lalu bangun dari tempat yang dia duduki.

:v sreek :v

:v sreek -v

Aku mendengar suara disemak semak lalu melemparkan pedang kuku kearah semak tersebut dan keluarlah dua orang cewek dengan dada yang melebihi kapasitas normal dari cewek seumuran nya.

Ayolah setelah yang tadi cuma pake BH doang sekarang yang gak pake datang aduh hidupku disini kayaknya bakal dipenuhi hal hal ecchi nih.

"Sedang apa kalian disemak semak situ apa kalian yuri sedang melakukan gitu gituan atau hanya menonton yang terjadi tadi"itulah yang aku ucapkan karena kalau memang yang alasan pertama itu terjadi aku boleh minta video nya buat bahan nanti pas malam keramat.

"Ara ara pemuda-san tak baik loh mengatakan seorang gadis yuri tanpa bukti"ucap gadis yang rambutnya dikuncir ekor kuda yang panjangnya hampir menyentuh tanah yang membuatku bingung enggak kesandung sama rambut tuh

"Itu benar emang mana buktinya hah lagian kita hanya menonton saja ya kan Akeno"ucap gadis berambut merah semerah tomat malah yang panjangnya sepunggung aku selalu salfok (salah fokus) melihat ada yang menonjol di bagian dadanya bentuknya seperti bola kelereng tapi lebih kecil.

"Ara ara benar sekali kami hanya menonton saja dan boleh ku tahu siapa nama mu pemuda-san"ucap gadis yang dipanggil Akeno tersebut suaranya membuat ku merinding bukan main yang ku perkirakan dia itu mempunyai sifat sadistic.

"Nama ku Uchiha Sasuke salam kenal"karena diminta akupun memperkenalkan diri

"Nama ku Rias Gremory dan disampingku Akeno Himejima salam kenal Sasuke-san dan apakah itu gelang sepertinya berat sekali ?" dia menanyakan perihal gelang yang ku pakai ini memang inu sangat berat hampir 25 kg lagi pula aku sudah biasa memakainya .

"Oh yang kau maksud gelang ini memangnya kau mau pakai kalau mau pakai saja"aku sambil membuka gelang yang ada di tangan kiri ku dan tangan kiri ku ringan sekali seperti kapas.

"Boleh kah ?"ucap Rias yang antusias sekali tapi setelah memegangnya tampak raut wajahnya berubah drastis yang tadinya antusias menjadi seperti menahan buang air besar saja.

"Rias-senpai kau tidak apa-apa kan ?, sepertinya itu berat sekali gelangnya Sasuke-san ?"ucap Issei yang sudah sadar dari shocknya karena pacarnya mau membunuhnya sebenarnya aku juga kaget ada cewek yang ingin membunuh pacarnya sendiri karena itulah aku masih jomblo alias single sampai sekarang.

"Ngak tuh nih lihat tangan kanan ku bisa diangkat tinggi tinggikan lagi pula itu hanya 25 kg doang kok gak berat dirumah juga ada yang 50 sampai 100 kg malah tapi aku memakai yang ringan saja" yah itulah jawaban ku ketika ditanya kan soal gelang yang aku pakai saat ini mungkin aku akan mengerjai osis nanti disekolah dengan memakai gelang yang 100 kg coba nanti lihat apakah para osis bisa mengangkatnya.

"Ringan ndasamu berat kayak gini dibilang ringan dan apalagi yang dirumahmu itu Sasuke-san"ucap semua orang kecuali Akeno yang daritadi tersenyum terus membuatku harus berhati hati agar tidak di perkosa olehnya dan aku mengambil gelang ku dengan dua jari dan orang orang yang ada disitu membulatkan mata pada ku.

"Sudah yah aku pulang dulu besok aku akan bersekolah dan saat ini kita teman""yah kita teman"dan setelah itu aku mengambil pedang yang berada disemak semak dan aku pulang dengan tersenyum senang karena aku sudah punya teman di kota ini semoga saja besok aku sekolah bisa mendapatkan banyak teman.

* * *

:v hari berikutnya :v

Tet tet tet tet bruak

Hah lagi lagi aku haru membeli jam nanti aku beli jam dinding yang bisa mengeluarkan burung biar tidak rusak lagi lalu aku bangun dan melepas semua gelang yang ada ditangan dan kaki ku lalu mandi memang air pagi itu sangat dingin apalagi saat tidur aku lupa memakai selimut dan kipas angin nya menghadap kearah ku dan tentu saja pas aku bangun aku kedinginan dan airnya dingin sekali karena tidak ada pemanas air jadi terpaksa aku mandi pakai air dingin.

Setelah keluar dari kamar aku menggigil kedinginan bangun tidur sudah kedinginan ditambah air di kamar mandi lebih dingin dan jadinya tada beku secara tidak langsung .

Setelah aku memakai seragam aku pun bergegas menuju ke sekolah karena ini sudah jam tujuh aku tak ingin terlambat dihari pertama sekolah.

:v setelah sampai disekolah :v

Untung saja rumah sama sekolah ku dekat jadi tak ada kata terlambat di hari pertama dan aku mencari cari ruang kepala sekolah tapi tak ketemu temu tapi yang ketemu ruang osis mulu apa lebih baik aku bertanya kepada osis kali, ya sudah lah lebih baik bertanya dari pada tersesat dijalan.

:v tok tok tok :v

"Masuk"aku mendengar suara dari dalam ruang osis yang aku perkirakan itu adalah cewekcewek karena disini kebanyakan cewek karena dulu ini sekolah sekolah khusus perempuan itu yang aku dapat di internet.

Akupun masuk keruang osis "permisi apakah kau tahu dimana ruang kepala sekolah ?"aku pun langsung to the point karena aku tak mau berlama lama di ruang osis tegang nya sangat terasa sekali.

"Oh kau ini murid baru itu perkenalkan nama ku sona sitri ketua osis di sekolah ini jika kau mencari ruang kepala sekolah ada di ujung koridor"ucap yang tadi memperkenal diri bernama sona sitri yang aku bingung ketos nya pendek amat yah dari pada wakil ketos.

"Terima kasih kaicho"aku pun berterima kasih dan menuju keruang kepala sekolah aku menanyakan dimana kelas ku dan kelas ku berada di 3-A yah aku masuk kelas yang paling pinter dan sesampainya di kelas yang dimaksud pelajaran hampir saja dimulai.

Guru nya pun baru masuk kelas dan guru nya pun melihat ku berjalan ke kelas dan menyapa ku"jadi kau muris baru itu tunggu sebentar sampai aku suruh masuk"yah setelah itu aku menunggu diluar kelas setelah beberapa lama aku pun di panggil guru.

"Uchiha-san perkenalkan dirimu"yah aku pun disuruh memperkenalkan yah sudahlah "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke kesukaan ku jus tomat, saus tomat, dan semua yang berhubungan dengan tomat, ketidak sukaan ku makanan manis, hobi ku berlatih pedang dan cita cita melindungin teman yang berharga bagi ku"yah katanya memperkenalkan diri jadi yah aku sebutkan saja semua nya.

Kyaa tampam berapa nomor teleponmu

Kyaa tampan mau makan dengan ku aku yang teraktir

Kya tampan tidur lah dengan ku

Apa apaan yang terakhir itu tapi yang kedua boleh juga yah ditraktir mehehehehehe dan sensei menguruhku duduk di belakang dekat jendela yah baguslah jadi kalau bosan lihat jendela saja.

"Baik anak anak saat nya belajar ipa bab reproduksi" baru masuk saja pelajarannya tentang reproduksi tapi sayang bukan reproduksi manusia tapi hewan dan tumbuhan yah seperti yang kalian tau banyak yang tadinya antusias mendadak jadi lesu yah yah kebanyakan sih cowok yang antusias termasuk aku.

* * *

:v te no net te no net ne no ne no ne no net :v

Bell macam apa itu kayak lagu susu di indonesia saja, hey gini gini aku pernah ke luar negeri pas darma wisata di sekolah dulu pas itu aku pergi ke indonesia dan ini bel mirip banget sama tukang susu murni nasional kalo gak salah itu namanya.

Beruntung aku bawa bento yang isi nya tomat ada saus tomat, ada sping roll yang isinya tomat, dan lain lain yang berhubungan dengan tomat, kayaknya isinya tomat semua bekalku ya sudah lah yang penting makan.

:v setelah beberapa saat makan tomat kemudian :v

Karena aku sudah menghabiskan bekal ku aku tidur tiduran sambil melihat awan yang lalu lalang di langit dan tanpa ku sadari aku tertidur.

:v cklek :v

Saat aku ingin tertidur aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka yah aku tak memperdulikan itu sampai.

:v byuur :v

Ketos menguyur ku dengan air yang berasal entah dimana aku pun tak tahu lalu "kau ini masih baru sudah membolos apa jadinya kalau sudah lama disini kau tak dengar bell masuk sudah bunyi"yah itulah yang ia katakan, tunggu apa tadi dia bilang bell masuk sudah bunyi kok gak kedengeran yah yah lantas aku membuka gelang yang ada dikaki dan tangan ku untuk berlari kedalam kelas dan semua orang tanpa sadar aku sudah ada disana.

* * *

:v skip time :v

Pada saat pulang sekolah aku langsung ke game center yah itulah kebiasaan ku pada saat pulang sekolah untuk refreshing dikit apalagi tadi belajar matematika ngeliat rumus kayak ngedengerin cewek bilangin 'aku gendut gak yank' yah pusing lah kalo salah jawaban tamat riwayat ku.

Di game center game kesukaan ku yaitu yang tentang perang perangan gitu deh, sehabis main yah aku langsung pulang kerumah tapi saat diperjalanan pulang aku mendengar suara minta tolong yang kayak nya itu anak kecil, aku langsung berlari ke sumber suara yang berasal dari gudang tua dan aku terkejut banyak darah yang berceceran dan ada anak kecil yang menangis dan ada makhluk besar berkepala banteng yang ku tahu itu minator gitu deh yang sedang memakan orang yang aku perkirakan itu adalah orang tua anak itu.

Karena aku orang baik, suka menolong, dan rajin membantu. Jadi aku mencoba mengalah kan monster minator itu tapi sialnya pedang ku ada dirumah jadi yah aku akan menggunakan benda itu.

Pov sasuke end.

* * *

Sasuke melepas semua gelangnya dan menyatukannya dan gelang itu berubah menjadi sebuah pedang yang berwarna merah dan gagangnya berwarna biru lalu Sasuke melesat dengan kecepatan yang diluar nalar manusia.

Karena gelang Sasuke dibuat Itachi saat di markas Akatsuki yang terkenal akan teknologinya yang seakan ini dimasa depan dan gelang sasuke adalah purwarupa pertama.

Kembali ketopik utama. Sasuke menggerakkan pedangnya ke arah leher minator tersebut karena lagi makan ia tidak menyadari nyawanya sedang diujung jurang dan siap melompat.

Jraash

Kepalanya langsung terpisah dari sang tubuh alias nyawanya udah lompat kedalam jurang tanpa dasar dan darah berceceran kemana mana termasuk baju Sasuke tidak luput dari semburan darah tersebut.

"Hey kau tak apa apa kan ?"Ucap Sasuke khawatir "aku tak apa apa tapi orang tua ku mereka mati dimakan monster itu"ucap anak tersebut sambil menunjuk genangan darah dari orang tua dan minator itu.

"Sudahlah yang lalu biarlah berlalu aku juga seperti itu saat se umuran mu saat itu aku aku lagi jalan jalan bersama ayah, ibu, dan kakak ku tapi saat kami melewati pabrik tua dan kami diserang kecuali aku oleh sejenis monster yang tadi memakan orang tua mu aku terus berlari dan berlari sampai dirumah aku pun menangis karena kehilangan orang yang berharga bagiku dan aku berjanji padaku sendiri suatu saat nanti ada yang diserang makhluk yang apaan tau aku akan menolongnya meski pun nyawa ku taruhannya kau mengertikan"ucap sasuke panjang lebar.

"Yah aku mengerti tapi adik ku bagaimana adikku masih smp mengetahui ini pasti dia akan shock berat "kata anak tersebut, sasuke terkejut karena anak tersebut mempunyai adik.

"Kau mempunyai adik, adik kau cewek atau cowok ?"tanya Sasuke

"Cewek dan namanya Rino dia kelas 3 smp"ucap anak tersebut.

"Kalau boleh tau nama mu siapa ?, nama ku Uchiha sasuke kelas 3-A di kuoh akademi"tanya Sasuke.

"Namaku Tanaka dari 1-f salam kenal Sasuke senpai"Jawab Tanaka.

"Ya sudah besok kita ketemu lagi di sekolah jaa nee Tanaka-san "ucap Sasuke.

"Jaa ne Sasuke-senpai"ucap Tanaka lalu pergi kerumah masing masing.

"Hari pertama ku di Kuoh apa jadinya kalau sudah lama yah disini entahlah siapa tahu"gumam Sasuke yang entah kepada siapa.

.

.

.

Ending song

mizube ni sotto ukanda kodoku na yume miteita

tooi tooi kioku o tadori

tooku tooku tabi o tsudzuketeru ima mo…

itsuka

mirai no hate de mata meguriaetara

tsuyoku dakishimetai

tsumetaku kasumu kono sekai no naka de

tsuyoku ikiru no nara

donna kaze no naka aruiteyuku

mirai no hate de ano sora no mukou made

shigure ni sotto chiriyuku kodoku na yume naiteta

shinshin nigoru kono doro no naka de

soshite

kurayami ni sasu hitosuji no hikari o

tsuyoku dakishimetai

hakanaku tsuyoku ikiteyukeru no nara

sono te ni takusu kara

kegareta kouya no hana no you ni

tsunaideyuku yo takusareta inochi o

kowareta machi ni saku tairin no hana

namida o korae furueteru no

kazoekirenai musuu no tamashii ga

daichi to tomo ni sakendeiru dakedo

soko kara mata inochi ga mebuku

kikoeru? chiisana kodou

kanjiru? tashika na nukumori

tsutawaru? takushita omoi

subete wa mirai no tame

itsuka

mirai no hate de mata meguriaetara

tsuyoku dakishimetai

tsumetaku kasumu kono sekai no naka de

tsuyoku ikiru no nara

donna kaze no naka aruiteyuku

mirai no hate de ano sora no mukou made

soshite

kurayami ni sasu hitosuji no hikari o

tsuyoku dakishimetai

hakanaku tsuyoku ikiteyukeru no nara

sono te ni takusu kara

kegareta kouya no hana no you ni

tsunaideyuku yo takusareta inochi o

.

.

.

Tbc (Ts: itukan nama penyakit. Reader:itu singkatan dari to be continue coeg.)

:v

:v

:v

:v

* * *

A/N: akhirnya selesai juga nih fic ngetik tiga hari tiga malam hampir tanpa berhenti. Pasti bingung kenapa ada chara tanaka disini, yah ini juga iseng iseng masukin chara nya pengen nya sih tuh Tanaka sama Rino pengen jadiin anak nya sasuke sama ******* biar greget.

Ngomong ngomong Tsnya baru beli head set baru doain semoga nyampe setahun awet head setnya yah.(abaikan)

Soal fanfic yang TWOE yah inspirasinya dari imajinasi Tsnya sendiri bahkan sebelum nonton god eater dan tsnya gak terima si Lindow mati huuwaa hiks hiks kerena tsnya ngefans sama Lindow, oh yah ada yang bilang tuh fic mirip sama god eater yah emang mirip sih tapi kan pas itu belom nonton beberapa bulan kemudian baru nonton di hp om (gak modal).

Dan untuk lagu endingnya selamat cari di google (licik).

Yah karena word nya udah kepanjangan jadi jaa ne reader - san kalo pengen tau tentang gelangnya sasuke entar chapter dua dijelasin.

:v out :v


End file.
